Chapter 11
|prev = |next = }} , originally in the WSJ release, is the eleventh chapter of Phantom Blood and the eleventh chapter of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. Summary Dio arrives back at the mansion after deciding that he would rather fight Jonathan than run away. Upon entering, he notices that all the lights are off and asks what the reasoning is behind it. He is met by Jonathan, who lights some candles, and attempts to greet him as though nothing were amiss. Jonathan refuses to believe Dio's lie and states plainly that he has proof of his treachery, and has already gained an antidote for the poison and applied it to his father. Jonathan says he finds it unfortunate to have to turn him in, the two of them having been raised like brothers, but he really has no choice after what Dio has done. To Jonathan's astonishment, Dio pleads to be given more time before being arrested and claims that the crimes he had committed were due to being born as a poor man. Dio tries to prove his remorse by explaining that he went back to the mansion to surrender, when he could have easily run away had he wanted to avoid arrest. From the shadows, Speedwagon appears and reintroduces himself while warning Jonathan not to trust Dio's lies. Having lived in the slums all his life and having met many villains, Speedwagon claims to be able to easily tell a bad person from a good person just by their smell. He argues that Dio's upbringing was not why he was a villain, but rather, that he had been evil since birth. With that said, Jonathan brings forth the man who had sold Dio the oriental poison. A curtain drops nearby, revealing George Joestar, as well as several police officers. George is upset by Dio's betrayal and begins to return to his room so he does not have to watch the arrest of his adopted son. Yet the Oriental man says that Dio won't be caught. As a fortune-teller, he can tell that by Dio's face and moles on his left ear that he was gifted with unbelievable luck, and the ominous prediction is heard by a disturbed George. Dio asks that Jonathan be the one to cuff him, and as JoJo approaches him to do just that, he remarks that humans and their abilities are greatly limited. Suddenly, Dio pulls the Stone Mask from inside of the cast on his arm and brandishes it in the air, exclaiming that he rejects his humanity. He then pulls out a knife and attempts to stab Jonathan, but hits George who jumped in front of him to protect his son. Dio dons the mask anyway and wipes George's blood onto it as a hail of bullets from the police pierces him. A burst of light fills the room while Dio laughs insanely. Appearances |Av4=SpeedwagonPhantomBloodAv.png|Name4=Robert E. O. Speedwagon |Av5=WangChenAv.png|Name5=Wang Chan |Av6=GeorgeJoestarAv.png|Name6=George Joestar I|SName6=George Joestar }} References Site Navigation Category:Part 1 Chapters